Fabrizio Ferrari
Fabrizio Ferrari was a suspect in the murder investigation of Andras Kiss in Mown Him Down (Case #46 of Grimsdale) and Willow Rose in I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale). Prior to that he was a quasi-suspect in Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale). Profile Events Of Criminal Case Chop Her Up After the killer’s arrest, Fabrizio barged into the station, panicking, asking for the team’s help. Diego and Bruno went to speak to the stranger who revealed that his name was Fabrizio Ferrari. Fabrizio explained that when he was walking in the town’s center, he saw a pretty girl wearing a golden dress. When he came to approach her, he saw the girl’s face and freaked out when he realized that the girl had petals as eyelids. The duo started questioning whether this was the immortal flower’s dryad they were looking for and started investigating the crime scene where they found footprints as well as a golden rose, which they sent to Rozetta, who confirmed that the dryad, Fabrizio saw was definitely the one whom Hades spoke about and the duo decided that Diego should go follow the footprints along Randall after their done with everything they’ve got today. Mown Him Down After finding his headphones at Debby Gideon’s cheese store, Fabrizio became a suspect, when asked about his opinion on Andras and whether they crossed paths, he admitted in seeing him a lot, but never got to speak with him, and then proceeded to tell them he wasn’t a fan of the victim after hearing stuff about him from Andris’ mouth. Fabrizio was spoken to again after Mia and Diego found a restraining order the victim pulled on him. Fabrizio revealed that he saw the dryad again at the victim’s farm and tried to chase her to hook up with her, but we’re caught by the victim and was accused of trespassing and sued. I’m All Ears After learning that he and his friends were messing around at the amusement park, Diego and Hamilton added Fabrizio to the suspect list, and he was shocked about hearing of Willow Rose’s death and revealed that she was a family friend. Fabrizio was spoken to again after his bag was found at the ticket booth. Fabrizio explained that it was there as he started living there, after Willow advised his parents to kick him out of the house, to teach him independence and that he is happy that Willow got killed. Fabrizio was found not guilty after the duo found that Chad Edwards was the killer. After Mia, Bruno, Hamilton and Valeria found Lisa in the rollercoaster tunnel, they heard barking outside. Mia, Bruno and Hamilton checked outside where they saw Fabrizio walking his dog, holding one of the dryad’s flowers. The trio started accusing him of being a New Olympian, confusing Fabrizio as he only wanted to see his beloved. Valeria then went outside, and when Fabrizio saw her, he was stunned by her beauty and asked her if she wanted to have a drink with him. Valeria blushed and accepted his offer. Case appearances *Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale). *Mown Him Down (Case #46 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery VRoseGrimsdale.png|Valeria Rose, Fabrizio’s girlfriend